The Joker's Little Girl: Ace in the Hole
by LizzySkellington
Summary: Alice Quinn's life has crashed and burned around her. However, a small light has broken through the storm. As Alice is taken under the wing of another, more stable criminal, the young thief might have a fighting chance. But the battle is not over yet.
1. Silent Solitude

_?_

Hunger ate at her stomach as Ace paced back and forth in the small space of her "Aunt" Red's apartment. Her tired mind had lost the concept of time. She kept the shades closed and had pushed the now ruined couch against the broken door.

Sleep lay heavily in her eye lids as she pinched herself as she tried to stay awake and waited. Waited for her Mother to come back and move to another city, for her Father to finish the job, for the police and Batman who have the same thoughts in the matter, and for Robin.

For the first few nights, the young thief was almost certain Robin would creep through her window. With a big plate of spaghetti or to finish her off, Alice was not sure. In this state of loneliness, she did not care if he took her away from Gotham and its many horrors or if he would cement her to the dirty sidewalk. _At least I would be close to him again._

As she sat in front of the clothed window, half of her wanted to rip the curtain away and stick her head out the window. His name would erupt itself from her lips and plead for forgiveness. However her paranoia of it being someone who had poor intentions would be at the window, grinning at her with mad eyes, she didn't dare disturb it.

After three nights, Alice sat hunched toward the window, staring at it. Her body ached with exhaustion. Her arms were covered with red spots where she had pinched herself to stay wake. Her tired green eyes were gazing at the floral curtain, she thought about things. _They should be here by now. _**If their coming Alison. Who would want you? I don't even want you. **"Shut up!" she whispered as she pulled her greasy hair. She knew the voice was right. No one was coming.

Her stomach growled again. The several cracker boxes she had discovered in the very back of a pantry lay around her like dead soldiers. There was one cracker left in the bottom of the box, which she was saving for later. Before she realized it, she as shoving the cracker between her yellow teeth and was munching on it desperately.

Rocking back and forth, she tried to think of what to do next. Her fingernails clawed into her arms as emptiness filled her head. _What am I going to do? _**Nothing. **_But then I'll die. _**Yes you will. **_No, I'll- _**You have no guns, you're weak, and, hopefully offence taken, you have no reason to live or means to survive. **_No! _**Yes! Now, if you have the energy, walk to the top of the building and pray the Bat doesn't catch you on your way down. **Slowly nodding, Alice curled into fetal position and tried to fall asleep. Perhaps she would have the energy to do _something_ when she wakes up. She thinks she heard knocking at the door a few times and angry yelling, however was too tired to get up and see who it was. Besides, if it was anyone important they would break down the door.

Now Alice sits on the cold hardwood floor, with her hair sticking up in different angles, body odder loomed around her, and her right cheek burned with infection. She dared not look in the mirror since last night.

The stitches which held her flesh together were buried under a small mass of skin and ached painfully. Her thin fingers hovered above her wound. Heat radiated from it, and like fire spread to the inside of her mouth and teeth.

Stopping, Alice concentrated on her hearing. Thinking she heard voices coming closer toward her door she got on her knee like she was about to sprint. Voices were unusual because the apartment was located at the end of the hall, away from the other tenants, and all noises sounded soft and distant, not loud and angry.

"This is the one," said a gruff toned voice. "The down payment on the place ran out yesterday and the lease ended last week and I and ain't running no shelter."

By the time the man with the gruff voice had found the right key and was trying to open the blocked door, Alice had run into the bathroom and began to pull on her stiff, blood stained costume. **If you don't care then why are you getting dressed? Want to die in uniform like a good little soldier? **

Ignoring the voice, her heart beat widely in her chest as she tried to think of why she was doing this. _ Because I don't want to die. Not tonight at least and sure as hell not like this. _Survival instincts taking over, her slipped on her boots and scurried into the closet next to the front door. Raising her arms, her gloved finger tips brushed the bottom of a shelf, she began to stretch.

Frantic knocking rose at the door. "Come on, pay up or leave." The knocking continued for a few more moments. "Come on! I know you're in there!" Soft murmuring replaced the loud thudding.

Ace slowly breathed as she placed her mask over her unpainted face.

"Alright, break it down," said the gruff voice now sounding slightly exhausted.

Loud hammering of fists thundered at the door. Screeching of the couch, which had successfully held the door closed until now, echoed in the small space. Heavy footsteps meandered around the floor as Ace squinted her eyes to adjust to the dark. All of the sudden movements of her body made her head feel light. _After I rob a bank, I'm going to buy the biggest, juiciest steak I can find…_ Saliva started to gather in her mouth, quickly swallowing it; she focused at the task at hand.

From the thin light which glowed from under the door, Ace saw the brass knob begin to turn. A moment later, the door was swung open and a bright light was shined in her eyes.

Grabbing the cool metal bar above her, Alice's feet collided into the body in front of her. Doing a somersault in the air, which rocked back and forth like a loose tire on a car which was about to crash, Ace almost lost her footing as she landed in the middle of the floor. A powerful force forced her to fall onto her side.

"I swear I never knew there was a kid living here. The lady I was renting to had red hair and… green skin…," said the portly man who had sweat staining on his blue shirt. She recognized the voice as the one who was yelling at her. She also assumed her was the landlord. With a quick sweep of her legs, the man was knocked on his back.

Standing, Alice heard the clink of metal. Turning her head she noticed two irritated looking men dressed in suits and pointing pistols at her. Realizing who had 'Aunt Red' was renting from, she froze. _Nice going Ivy, renting from the mob, well it's not like she could get a place legally with her record. _

"No shooting in my building! I don't need someone calling the cops!" shouted the landlord, whose face was now getting red.

"Do you know who this is?" asked the man closest to the door, his eyes bright in the reflection of the hallway light. "This is the Joker's kid. Do you know what that clown would do to get his daughter back?"

Ace rolled her eyes, however a chill ran down her spine. _Kill you then slowly torture me. _

"I don't know man," said the other man who was standing closest to her. "I've heard he's pretty rough on her. Look at her face."

Ace saw the man cringe as he stared at her cheek. "Well, he's in Arkham anyway. Did you hear they just caught his girlfriend a few days ago? Just a block from here too."

Tears welded up in Ace's eyes. _She was coming to get me._

"This isn't happy hour! Just get her out of here!" shouted the man who quickly covered his mouth with his hands, listening if anyone heard him.

The man who was closest to her poked her stomach with the barrel of the gun. "Put your hands up and you won't get hurt."

Nodding, Alice began to raise her hands. And for the first time in weeks, a small smile graced her aching lips as she grabbed the barrel of the gun and punched the guy in the nose. As she pointed the gun at the other mobster, he fired shots at her. Quickly rolling onto the floor, the man's knees wavered in her vision as she put two bullets in his leg.

The man gripped his leg and howled in pain as the other man held up one hand and covered his bloody nose with the other. Locking eyes with the landlord, who was on the floor and painting heavily, Ace left the apartment without a word. Speeding down the hallway, down the stairs and out another door, the cold, black night welcomed her.

Running with only the street lamps as her guide, Ace tried to remember when she had parked her vespa. _Behind the building across the street by that one dumpster._ Her heart was filled with hope that it was still there, however her head knew the bitter truth._ In a city where people will steal anything that isn't nailed down, my vespa didn't stand a _chance_._ When she reached the spot where she had last seen her faithful ride, it was nowhere in sight.

After punching the brick wall in frustration, Alice crouched down. Her mind began to ache as she tried to think of what to do next. _I could go back to the fun house. But that's miles away and the police and he probably have already ransacked the place. _Her eyes at the next thought. _I could turn myself in. But then I would be locked in with him. _**A nice little family reunion you, me, the blond. What fun we could have, especially after you BETRAYED me. **

Pulling her hair, Ace banished the thought. Standing, Alice quickly sat back down, she began to see different colors prance before her eyes which made her dizzy. Rocking back and forth, the young thief thought of another plan as her hand pulsed around the handle of the gun. _I need to lay even lower now. Those men almost caught me. Maybe a motel would work and some food. Some real food. But first I need- not this again._ Ace punched the grime layered concrete this time. **Be careful this time Ace. And this time, wear a smile! **

Grinding her teeth, Alice stood, this time very slowly. Checking how many bullets were left in the gun, Alice saw there weren't any. Her heart sunk as she let the gun fall from her hands. Climbing the nearest ladder, she breathed in the night air. The cool, polluted wind felt calming on her inflamed skin.

Reaching the top, Ace gazed at Gotham city. Her stomach began to twist. Like fireflies, that where heated up with anger, they shun against the tall, shadowlike buildings. Maniacal shouts bounced off the walls and slapped her in the ear drums. Like Morse code, car horns chit chatted with each other.

At another try at a happy feeling, Alice wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to pretend Robin was holding her. However, all she felt were her cold hands on her shoulder and hip and the silent loneliness felt as strong as ever.

A whooshing sound pulled Alice from her gaze. Panic rose in her chest and made her head swim with worry. Looking up, she didn't see a bat like outline in the sky ready to pounce on her like the hand of god. It was a smaller figure in sleek black leather and cat ears. The shapely figure landed on another building, higher on the one Ace was on, however skinnier and was about a block away.

Realizing who it was Alice thought she would have felt guilty. Instead she felt nothing. _Did she wait for me? Probably not. _Squaring her shoulders, Ace did a cartwheel in the other direction. Lights danced before her eyes again as she stumbled to her knees. _Looks like I'm going to have to walk. Great. _Slowly walking across the roof and leaped onto the one beside it. After losing her footing and slipping off the edge, Alice pulled herself up on shaky arms.

"So, Alice, still stealing jewels for that crazy father of yours? You do know he's in Arkham right?" Spoke a voice from in front of her. Glaring forward, Alice saw Cat Woman, with her gloved hand on her hip while the other dangled at her side in a relaxed pose which matched her red lipped smirk. The smirk disappeared as she saw the young thief's face. "Did he do that?"

"Who else would have?" asked Alice as she steadily got to her feet. _Can't show weakness. _

Alice saw Cat Woman's eyes flicker slightly. Nodding, the woman began to walk away.

Almost like a reflex, from losing so many people in such little time, Ace took a step forward. "Wait," she said before recoiling and taking a step back. "Where are you going?"

Cat Woman turned around, the smirk reappeared across her lips. "I'm going to do what you do." She placed her hand on her hip. "Only better."

"Fine," replied Alice as she sighed and glared at Cat Woman for a moment. A new plan popped into her head, which made her heart beat with exhaustion. "At least take me with you. I need money. Tonight."

"Why?" asked Cat Woman as she slightly tilted her head.

Alice took a deep breath. Tear rimmed around her eyes as her anger burned them back. Her hand curled up into tight fists as she spoke. "Because I'm leaving Gotham. Forever. I'm leaving this awful, disgusting city. It's not like there's anything left for me anyway." Looking away, Alice tried not to think of her Mother who was probably crying for her in her cell in Arkham, or for Robin who is most likely resents her almost killing him. And for her Father who is laughing it all up. _It's best to get away. Too many bad memories… _

Cat Woman was silent for a moment, with the smirk still in its place like an obedient pet. Alice held her breath as she waited for an answer, which in her case was life and death. She knew she couldn't successfully rob a bank without tools. Tools would take time to get. Time Ace didn't have.

"Okay," said Cat Woman. Alice wanted to smile, maybe later when there's more to smile about. "There's a jewel being shown at Gotham Art Museum called The Cheshire Cats Diamond, along with other Alice's Adventures in Wonderland things. Take only the Cheshire Cats Diamond." She pulled out a burlap sack from one of her pockets in her belt. "Here is everything you will need. While you do that, I will be getting another diamond, a more valuable diamond, from City Hall. We meet back here at let's say, three a.m.? Okay?"

Looking at the burlap sack, then at Gotham, and then back to Cat Woman, Ace breathed. "Done."


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

_A half hour later:_

As her eyes searched through the thick darkness and with one hand was clamped around the burlap sack, Ace cringed. The tight space, which was the cold vent she was crawling through, did not seem to let any air in. Or any out.

Body odder attacked her eyes and tried to enter her sweaty mouth. After letting out a loud gag, her free hand, which she had been using as a cane to feel her way in the darkness, clamped around her mouth. Staying perfectly still, Ace tried to listen for a sound.

According to the blue prints Cat Woman had given her, along with the sack, and a pistol, the best way to the Alice's Adventures in Wonderland exhibit, was to crawl until she saw a giant tea cup through an air vent, which she had not seen a single one of.

Also with no way of knowing where the alarms where or how they worked, Ace had no choice but to leave them alone. Sweat dripped down her neck and into her costume at the thought of being caught. _It's the only chance I've got. _

_It's _strange_ how she had all of this stuff in her pocket. _**She was waiting for you stupid! **Trying to ignore the voice again, Ace stopped thinking. Which was harder thought than done. _Besides what does it matter? I'll be gone before morning. _**But I'll find you. No matter which city, town, country, or rock you decided to hide under, I will find you and finish the job. **His laughter in her head made her bite her sore lip to stop from screaming.

When not a sound was heard, except for her own heart beat which pounded against her teeth like a drum, she began to crawl again. Like fireworks, lights exploded and then fell in her eyes. Her head felt like it hovered in her skull as she stopped again. On shaky arms and legs she tried to keep herself steady. However her limbs soon collapsed under her.

Swinging her aching shoulders, she landed on her back with a thud. Not caring who heard her or who didn't, Ace let out a tired moan and let salty tears drip from her eyes. They leaked into her ears as she began to whisper. "I'm sorry Mom for leaving you. I'm sorry Batman for not listening to you. I'm sorry Robin. For everything. I'm sorry for being born. I'm sor-."

A light shun on the metal walls, first like a train reaching the end of a tunnel, then grew around her. Alice's became wide. _Am I dead? _**If you were, you wouldn't be seeing pearly gates now would you? You dirty, scheming little brat****.**Knowing her Father's voice was probably right; Ace pulled the pistol from the burlap sack and flipped on her knees.

Looking down, she saw a medium sized square with metal bars going vertical across the sides. Small lights traveled like fairies around the dark room. Putting hands on the bars, Ace leaned her face in to see what was bellow her.

Suddenly, all of the lights were turned on. Bucking forward, Ace put her knees on the bars in surprise, for the light momentarily blinded her. Upon hearing a creek, the young thief was free falling. A shrill scream escaped her lips.

Locking her limps in a ball she expected to hit a hard floor. Instead, her curled body landed on something almost cushiony. Opening her closed eyes, she found herself on coffee colored sheets. They were so soft, she felt her eye lids begin to close and her body begin to relax. She could feel something solid poking under her. She rolled over to avoid it.

Hearing footsteps, her gripped her pistol even tighter and stood on her knees. What she saw made her blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. A man with a mousy face, a large, purple trench coat, and a large top hat, stood staring at.

The bright lights slightly burned her eyes as the Mad Hatter put his sleeve over his nose. "Is that you? I thought some poor little Door Mice had scurried in the vents and died."

Lip twitching Ace spoke. "Hatter? Mad Hatter? What are you doing here?"

A grin spread across the Hatter's face. "Same as you little Alice. Yes I know who you are. How did I know, you might ask? That red, swollen mark on your face. Your father has been screaming about 'having to finish the job' since he arrived at Arkham. The Doctors had to sedate him more than once, just to keep him quiet. I broke free no more than four tea times ago." He glanced at the gun. "And would you mind lowering your weapon? I'm going to kill you. I will not deny your Father's right to cut off your head, in the place of mine."

Stiffly lowering her arm, Ace placed her hands on the rim of the tea cup, which was big enough to comfortably hold her, and swung her legs over the side. She quickly had to begin walking to cover the quiver in her knees.

Gazing around the room, Ace saw mannequins of all of the Characters from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. A wax Queen of Hearts had her mouth open with her face red and a ruby necklace was rung around her thick neck. The wax figures of the Mad Hatter and the March Hair were putting the Door Mouse, who had amethyst eyes, in a cup and other senses from the book, which also had jewels and treasures added in as well, were in corners of the large room.

Also in the large room were six large men, each a dressed as a different card and number. The young thief almost didn't notice them, because other cars lined the walls carrying large spears. The human cards were talking to each other and stole almost knowing glances at Ace.

Ace's fingers began to twitch as well as her lip. However, Ace was sure it wasn't from her nervousness. The jewels... they sparkled in the florescent lighting. She could almost feel the valuable stones in her hands, how strong and complete they would be! How she missed that feeling. As she took a step forward, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Just to let you know, all of the security is turned off, so feel free to get anything...," said the Mad Hatter as he stood next to the giant tea cup, staring at her.

Scrunching her eyes brows and nodding, Ace felt a something like a warm wave crash over her in discomfort. If Cat woman having everything she needed was odd, this was even odder.

"Also, my dear Alice, next time use the door. Last time I checked, that is what they are used for," said the Mad Hatter whose grin grew a little wider.

Nodding again and holding her pistol a little tighter, Ace gazed around the room again. Her eyes fell upon the Cheshire Cat. He was lounging on a tree limp, his grin was uncommonly shiny.

As Ace remembered her mission, she walked closer to the tree, which looked taller from father away. The limb was low enough that Ace didn't not have to climb up to the Cheshire, however high enough that she had to stand on her toes to reach it.

Grabbing the head of the Cat, Ace pulled. The neck had a pole in the middle that held it to the body. _Probably easier to move._ Sitting on the floor, she studied the mouth. The teeth were carved diamonds, which almost looked t like ice sickles. The teeth were held together by a titanium holder.

The head itself was about twice the size of Ace's head and had sick blue eyes. Putting her hand inside the mouth, Ace tried to find something so the teeth would just fall out. Not to her surprise, there was nothing. Instead she found screws tightly bolted to the roof of the Cat's mouth. Realizing it would be a waste of time to try to loosen the teeth without proper tools, Ace stands up to look for a bigger bag.

Glancing at the big wall clock, her heart began to accurate. It was two twenty nine. Frantically looking around, Alice looked for a bag large enough to fit the head into. Then an idea hit her. _Improvise! Have I really been away this long?_

Quickly walking back to the tea cup, Ace glanced at the Mad Hatter who intentivley was watching her. She felt the blood rush to her face as pain hit her stomach. _I have a bad feeling about this. I'll just make the bag, and then go. _Stepping onto the saucer, Ace suddenly felt self cautious of her greasy hair and rust colored stained on her costume.

Hand clamped around the coffee colored sheet, while the Cheshire cat's head was rolled under her arm, Alice pulled. Her foul breath caught in her throat and the head dropped to the floor. She put a hand over her infected mouth in shock. For under the sheets was the Alice mannequin, her blue dress was pushed up, her white bloomers were lopsided, and her blond hair was slightly tasseled. Her blue eyes, which were quarter sized aquamarines, twinkled at her.

Backing away, she lost her footing and landed on her back. Then getting on her knees, and fighting to see past the lights which had reappeared, got on her feet. Looking at tea cup, she noticed the Mad Hatter was nowhere in sight.

She felt someone's hand rubbing circles on her lower back. "You see, my dear Alice, you are just my type. I love little girls who chase white rabbits down their holes and don't see any danger in them." When she tried to move away, he grabbed her arm. She so tired, she didn't have the strength to fight him. "All we have to do is bathe you. You will let my bathe you, won't you? No matter. In your current condition, you won't be hard to control. And don't worry about your face; from behind you look just like her. Just like Alice, at least, once we get the dress and wig on you of course."

_Don't let him see you cry. _It was too late for that. Small tears irrigated from her eyes. "Why are you doing this? I thought you weren't going to hurt me."

The Mad Hatter moved his hand from her back and clamped it around her wrist. "This won't hurt as long as you cooperate. And your Father did maybe mention of one of his more violent rants that, 'Anyone can teach her a lesson for me. Just leave the final punishment to me.' And because all little girls who dare to sit down at a tea party they aren't invited to, need to be taught a lesson. They need to grow up. Let me make you a woman Alice." His lips touched her face and moved down her neck.

**You're going to just let him touch you like that like you were some kind of cheap whore? I thought I taught you some self respect. I guess that passed through your head like everything else you cheap, little harlot! **A scream exploded from her lips and she ripped herself away from the Mad Hatter. "I am not a whore!" She continued to scream as she threw more punches at him. His hat toppled off his head as she dragged her nails across his face.

Strong arms grasped hold of her arms and held her in place. Ace thrashed her body; however the person held her tighter. She turned her head to see who it was. A pair of angry black eyes greeted her. It was one of the cards, a three who was also club.

Placing his abnormally large top hat back on his head, the Mad Hatter held his right hand over his eye. "Put her in the truck and don't forget the mannequin!" He walked over to her. "And you my dear Alice will regret that."

Spitting in the Hatter's face, she kicked the man who was holding her. Running over to one of the fake cards, she yanked one of the spears, which was an upside down heart with a sharp tip, from its grasp. Hearing footsteps, Ace whipped around and hit the card in the stomach with the staff end. Another card came after her; she hit him across the face and in the stomach. As the other cards came after her, she talked them with every last piece of adrenalin she had.

When the cards lay around her, panting and moaning, Ace sank to her knees. Her heart beat wildly as her arms slightly vibrated from moving so quickly. The spear was still clamped in her fist. Falling onto her side, she tried to catch her breath. Her head pounded in her skull and darkness began to cloud her vision. Turning her head, she saw her pistol lying a few feet away from her. In shun in the bright florescent light.

A pair of purple spats came into view. They stopped in front of her face. "I will make you a woman Alice. Now if you will just-."

"No," she whispered as she drove the spear into his shoulder. As she stood, she backed him into a wall. With flesh and blood hitting the floor, the spear was visible through the Mad Hatter's back. She stuck the tip of the spear next to the Queen of Hearts.

She was deaf to the Mad Hatter's screams and yelps of pain. As she let go of the handle, she glared at him as he tiredly squirmed against the wall. Blood dripped down the front of his coat like syrup. _Just another reason to leave Gotham. _**It's also another reason to come back. **Ace punched the Mad Hatter in the face in anger.

Looking around the room, Ace noticed the Hatter's large hat sitting in a pool of his blood. Turning around, she searched for the Cheshire cat's head, which was still where she had dropped it, grinning like nothing had happen. Picking up the head, she didn't dare look into the cup again. Instead she looked at the hat.

Walking into the pool of blood to pick up the hat, she slipped. Her body ached and her head hurt as she hit the ground. Her arm shook as she reached for the hat. Sitting up, she placed the hat in her lap.

Reaching her hand in, she pulled out all of the wires and batteries and placed the Cheshire cat's head within in. Slowly and carefully standing, she stood. The darkness was closing around her vision. She blinked her eyes, which warded of the blackness before it slowly started to creep again.

Her limps felt tight as she painfully walked out the back door and into the alley. The cold air made her feel tired. _Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a minute or so, I can still make it. _**Kids these days. Lazy, and ugly, and whores.**_ Fine!_

Holding the hat close to her chest, she forced her foot forward. With each step, the darkness got tighter and tighter. It seemed like ages before she reached the building. Gazing at the fire escape, which she would have to climb.

The hat descended onto the ground. Her body soon followed. Tears poured from her eyes as her aching limbs lay misconstrued around her. Wounded, bloody, and all alone, Ace lay with her infected cheek in the grime. _I was born in this evil city. And I will die here. My body will rot amongst the garbage. Rats will eat my toes, and no one will care. No one... _

As the darkness claimed her vision, Ace looked up one last time. Breath stuck in her throat, the young thief saw a black, sleek figure descend upon her.


	3. Almost Lost, Forever Found

_Awhile later:._

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _Ace's heart steadily beat in her chest. Where sleep had dropped dead under her eye lids, had come back to life and disappeared. Her limbs, that once had an ache which weighed her down, were now relaxed. Her mouth that had burned with infection was cool with relief. _Am I dead?_

With a flutter, Alice's eyes opened. Around her were tan walls and bellow her were hard wood floors. Sun light streamed through an open window. Holding up a hand to shield her eyes from the harsh light, Alice noticed how pale she was. She also noticed that she didn't stink. As badly. Running a hand through her hair, which was still greasy, Alice frowned slightly. Suddenly feeling gross in this clean room, which smelled like lemons and strawberries.

Panic rose in Alice's chest. _What if the Mad Hatter had grabbed me and took me here? What if this is a cell at Arkham? What if- _**Do you really think cells at Arkham are this nice? Please. I guess your common sense was beaten out of you as well****...**

Dragging her nails across her chest, and under her night gown, Alice gritted her teeth in frustration. _Shut up__...__ Shut up... shut up! _ Closing her eyes, Ace pressed harder as the voice turned into a cold chuckle.

Suddenly a pair of slightly larger, also very soft, hands grabbed Alice's hands and held them above her head. As Alice kept her eyes closed, she thrashed her torso and legs from side to side.

"Alison, stop it!" said a slightly harsh, feminine voice. The person gently squeezed Alice's wrists. "Open your eyes Alison. You're safe now. No one can hurt you. Open your eyes."

_It's not mom that's for sure. It's definitely not the Mad Hatter, or the Joker. And why would they have fixed me up, if they weren't going to help me? _**I don't know. Why did they Hatter let you pick out anything you wanted? Stupid girl, so quick to forget. However my memory is permanent, like that thing on your face...**

Tears rolled down her cheeks as cold laughter filled her head again. "Make it stop. Please God make it stop!"

Alice's wrists were being held tighter. "When you calm down, I will let you go. Do you understand me?"

Very slowly, Alice stopped thrashing. Nodding her head, the woman releases the young thief wrists. Opening her watery eyes, the young thief saw who was in the room with her. A woman with very short black hair, pink full lips and blue eyes greeted her. "Wh- who are you? Where am I? What happen- are those pancakes?"

The woman blue eyes went wide as she released her. Picking up the tray which had been lying at the foot of the bed, she placed it in front of Alice. Before the woman could rest the tray, which had four buttermilk pancakes drenched in syrup, a tall glass of orange juice, and a big blue berry muffin with melting butter on top, Alice had shoveled the warm pancakes through her dried lips.

Ripping pieces of pancake and muffin with her bare hands, Alice stuffed more food into her awaiting mouth. Chewing only about half of what was roughly shoved past her teeth, a large piece of muffin got lodged in her throat. Grabbing the orange juice and taking a large gulp of it, she heard the woman say, "Slow down! You'll get sick."

Feeling mass rise in her throat, Alice leaned over the bed and vomited her breakfast. More tears poured down her face as she tried to apologize between fits of sick. Her face and mouth burned when all that remained was dry heaving. Alice noticed someone had pulled her hair back and was now talking to her.

"Huh?" asked Alice tiredly as she looked at the woman.

"Are you done?" she asked her voice sounding harsh.

Alice nodded as the woman lead her to the bathroom, which was through a white door that opened in. Alice had closed her eyes again. Coldness burned her feet as she stepped onto the white tiles. The young thief was sat on something hard; when she looked down she saw that she was on a toilet with the lid down. Turning her head, Alice saw the woman filling the claw footed tub, at the edge of the bathroom, with water that steamed as it hit the bottom of the porcelain. Slowly, the woman added pink liquid where the falling water met the ocean which was forming. White foam covered the top of the hot water.

"Now," said the woman as she twisted one of the knobs to turn off the water. "Shampoo is the one on the left, dampen your hair, scrub your scalp and leave the soap in for a minute to get the grease out. Then rinse. Then repeat. Put in the conditioner and rinse. Don't repeat. Use the wash cloth and wash your body. Rinse. And repeat." The woman looked her over. "And repeat again. I would have you take a shower, but I don't think you can stand on your own at the moment. Also when you're done, just call me and I'll help you. Now, let's get you into the tub."

As the woman walked toward Alice, the young thief held up her hands. "I can manage. Just put out my clothes where I can find them and I'll be okay."

The woman's blue eyes looked down to up. "Okay then." Turning toward the door, she did a double take and stared at Alice. "If you need any help, just call."

"Wait," said Alice panting, it suddenly felt like someone was sitting on her chest. "Who are you?"

The woman's face remained solid. "Selina. Selina Kyle."

Raising an eyebrow, Alice asked. "Who?"

Sighing, Selina replied. "Cat Woman."

_Later that day:_

Fighting to keep her hand steady as she gasped the silver spoon in her hand and put it in her mouth, Alice also had to use self control to not pour all of the hot oatmeal down her throat. Her pace quickened as the cinnamon warm dripped into her stomach. The metal spoon burned her tongue, however she did not care. As she shoved more oatmeal into her mouth, it became harder to swallow, and water came to her eyes as her mouth burned.

"Slow down!" demanded Selina as she came up behind Alice and yanked the spoon out of her hand and sat it on the table. "That's why you're eating this instead. I thought oatmeal would be easier for you to digest, but only if you don't shove it down your throat. Slowly finish your oatmeal. I want to show you something."

Reaching for her spoon, Ace slowly scooped up the cooling oatmeal and emptied it in her mouth. Using all of her self-control, she would swallow the warm substance before getting another spoonful. She tried to ignore the fact that her stomach felt emptier than her heart or that this was the realest food she had had in... How long? _Great. Another question to ask Selina. God, this oatmeal is so good..._

Her hand quivered as Alice as scooped up the last bit of oatmeal and placed it in her mouth. Dropping her spoon, it landed on the wooden table with a clatter, she began to lick the bowl. A hand clamped on her shoulder and forced the empty bowl away from her.

"Come on," said Selina as she lifted Alice from her chair. Leading the young thief away from the black table, Alice's bare feet slapped against the dark hardwood floors. Sunlight from a window which was directly across from her, felt warm against her covered arms. The yellow, long sleeve shirt Alice was wearing looked very bright next to Selina's dark blue t shirt.

Looking at her reflection in the steel appliances that surrounded her, Alice studied her scar. Alice was too dazed to look at it in the bathroom mirror. The black stitches looked like they were redone, the thread looked straighter and there was an even distance between each stitch. Alice counted three all together. There was still red swelling around the wound, which had already began to heal. The redness had a faint pink in it that was curved and sharp like a dead tree. Alice's heart skipped a beat when she realized how badly her wound would scar.

**A permanent reminder of me! You and your bimbo of a mother thought my smile was enough. Now, no matter what color you change your hair or how much weight you gain, I will be able to spot you and finish what I started. **

Alice's hands balled up into fists, her short nails digging into her palms. Tears threatened to fall from her green eyes, until she saw what Selina was showing her. Every cabinet was open revealing boxes of cereal, potato ships, and other dried foods, mostly cat food. Feeling a cold breeze, behind her, Alice turned around. The refrigerator was filled with different kinds of meats, cheeses, and vegetables were neatly put together. Ice cream decorated the inside of the freezer.

Before she knew what she was doing, Alice had taken a step forward and had reached out. Something had grabbed her forearms and was holding her back. As she tried to pull away, the grip got tighter.

"Do you see all of this? Alison, do you see this?" asked Selina in her ear.

"Yes. Can I have some? Please," said Alice as she tried to step forward.

"Yes you can. But first digest what you have. In a little while, you can have more. Don't worry Alison. You're safe, I have my assistant go shopping for me every Wednesday. We will never run out of food. You won't go hungry again if I can help it."

Silence filled the air. Tears dripped from Alice's eyes as she gritted her teeth. However at the sight of all of the food, the young thief didn't feel as hungry anymore. Her stomach was filled with something besides oatmeal. It made her stomach feel almost light and her heart rock solid. Taking a deep breath, Alice mad the tears stop flowing.

"How can I trust you? And why did my mother send me here?" Alice demanded. Her voice was soft and weak.

Upon hearing Selina sigh, Alice felt the back of her head heat up. **Ungrateful brat. Always been that way and always will. When I get my hands on you.****..**Dragging her nails up her yoga pant leg, she quickly stopped as Selina began to speak.

"If I was going to kill you I would have done so-," she began before Alice interrupted her.

"No. I mean, how I know you're not going to just kick me out after I'm better. Or, how do you know that I'm not going to kill you in your sleep and take all of your money and leave," asked Alice as she took deep breathes.

Rolling her eyes, Selina replied, "Number one, stealth isn't really your thing. I heard you a mile away last night and number two," she turned Alice so that the two were facing each other. "Why would I show you that I have all this food to share with you, if I'm just going to kick you out later?"

Biting her lip, Alice looked away.

"You need to learn to trust some people. Not everyone is out to kill you, you know," said Selina with a small smile.

"But why are you doing this? How do you know my mother?" asked Alice.

The small smile disappeared as tight line replaced it. "I guess you have the right to know. Let's just say, that crazy mother of yours helped me once."

"Helped you? Or save you?" asked Alice.

"Does it matter? Anyway it was a long time ago. And anyway, you need your rest," said Selina as she turned Alice around.

Reluctantly, Alice let Selina guide her to her room.


	4. The Clock Keeps Ticking and Tocking

_The next day:_

_**As Alice gazed at the brooding figure in the mirror, she held out her hand to meet his. She could feel her heart beat more powerfully with hope as her finger tips touched the glass. Suddenly, the figure seemed to back away from the mirror, his open hand closed and blended into his cape. **_

_** Fist banging upon the glass, Alice screamed. "No! I learned my lesson! Please I want to be good. I don't want to steal anymore."**_

_** The figure raised his hand again and Alice almost smiled. However it was pointing at something behind her. She could not see in the reflection of the mirror. A chilling laughter burned her skin as she turned around. **_

_** Lips crimson, teeth blindingly white, eyes wickedly green, at first the young thief thought it was her father. Who it was made her fall to her knees. It was her. Her other self was standing over a crumpled heap of green, yellow, and so much red, that Alice never wanted to see that color ever again. **_

_** "You see what you did? Your Robin is cooked," said her other self waving a hand over the mangled body of Robin. His eyes were open and coldly stared at her. **_

_** "You did that! I love him... I could never-," sobbed Alice as she crawled to the body.**_

_** Blackness stood in front of her. Looking up, Alice went wide eyed. The figure's ear's grew deathly sharp and its eyes were glowing red. Its hand gripped her colure and pulled her to her feet, before pushing her forward so that her face was right next to Robin's dead one.**_

_** Placing her gloved hands on either side of the Boy Wonder's face, Alice stared deep into his empty eyes. His eyes shot open and his jaw dropped open. A shrill voice escaped his blood caked, still lips. "Scared little Acey, ran away and left her poor little Robin to the crows."**_

___**Sorrow filled the voice as it changed to Robin's. As he spoke, Alice felt her heart break with each syllable. "Why did you leave me? Batman let me die; he buried me under the Joker's thrown. Why did you leave me? Why?"**_

_** "Robin I didn't mean to leave. I love you! I-," said Alice before all of the wind was knocked out of her. She was lifted into the air and was tossed against the mirror. It shattered into sharp pieces, which cut and slashed her. **_

_** Laughter pounded in her ears as blood poured from her and pooled around her. Red tears stained her white cheeks as her face mouth was cut into a big, happy grin. **_

__Strong arms engulfed Alice has she kicked and screamed in her bed. Cold sweat drenched her skin and hair as her eyes shot open. Soft meows and blue eyes greeted her in the dimly lit room.

"It was only a nightmare. It wasn't real. Like I said before, you're safe. Calm down and I'll make you some more oatmeal," Selina gently told Alice as she sat the young girl upright. Pink sunlight glowed upon her white bedding.

Gripping the comforter close to her chest, Alice took deep breathes. The laughter echoed in her mind as she looked at Selina. "But it was so-," her gaze fell upon her clasped hands. Blood rushed to her face as she suddenly felt shy to tell her about her dream. "Can I have toast with my oatmeal?"

Nodding, Selina took Alice by the arm and lead her into the kitchen. Socks protected Alice's feet from the cold floor and kept her warm through the chilly apartment. At the moment, the young thief had only seen her room, her bathroom, the kitchen, and the hallway in-between. "How big is this place? How far up are we?" she asked as she was set into one of the wooden chairs.

"There's another guest room, the master room, which also happens to be my room, a gym, and a few closets, and bathrooms with it," explained Selina as she went into the kitchen. "And we're on the twentieth floor."

Hearing clang of metal and the sound of water quietly falling, Alice relaxed. _I'm going to get breakfast and then I'll take a bath and then I'll take a nap. _A smile graced her swollen lip before her hand smacked over it. The wound now burned and ached as if the infection had come back to rage war.

"Selina! Oh my God, Selina! It hurts so badly!" squealed Alice through her closed fingers.

"Hold on," she replied as she came into the room carrying a glass of condensing water and two clear, blue pills. "I know you shouldn't take these on an empty stomach, but seeing that you've suffered enough for awhile."

Taking the pills, Alice placed them on her tongue and thirstily drank the cold water. Setting the glass on the table, the young thief let her finger tips slide down the cup. The water drops dampening her palm. "Thank you." Selina had already gone back into the kitchen.

A weight was put on Alice's lap. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked down in panic. A furry hair ball and bright green eyes was curled on her. It purred as it buried its head in her stomach. Reaching down, she scratched the cat behind its ear.

"I see you've met Esmeralda. Be careful, it's hot," Selina warned as she sat the steaming bowl in front of Alice, along with a piece of buttered toast.

As Alice picked up the spoon, she slightly blew on it before pouring it in her mouth. Slowly she finished her breakfast without a sudden rush to finish, or a thought that she couldn't have more later.

However as she gazed into her empty bowl, her stomach growled with hunger. Looking around, the young thief saw no one in sight. Scooping the cat in her hands, she set her on the floor with a small thud.

Placing one hand on the table top and the other on the chair's frame and with whatever upper body strength she had left, Alice lifted herself from the chair. On shaky knees she placed on timid foot in from of the other. Using the wall for support, Alice entered the kitchen.

Using the counter for balance, the youth thief reached up and opened a wooden cabinet. Pulling down a bag of chips, which crinkled loudly in her quivering hands, she dipped her hand into the plastic and pulled out a orange piece of dried potato.

It crunched between her teeth and tickled her tongue. One turned into fifteen. Fifteen turned into the whole bag. As the crumbles tumbled from the bottom of the bag and into her mouth, she suddenly felt thirsty.

Turning around, she froze as the plastic bag fell from her fingers. Selina was leaning against the wall, Esmeralda was around her shoulders like a scarf and something in a large blue bag was in her hands. "I thought we went over this, well, at least you didn't throw up this time. And stealth really isn't your thing. It really is a wonder how you got this." Opening the bag, Selina pulled out the Mad Hatter's hat, the Cheshire cat's glittering smile peaked from the inside.

Like a shadow, the memory of the Mad Hatter's hands gripping her wrists and his dry lips on her skin, fogged over her. As she began to tremble, as sank onto her bottom, she pulled her knees to her chest and cried into her knees. From the corner of her eye, she saw Selina sit down next to her, with the Mad Hatter's hat beside her.

"Look at me," demanded Selina as she stared at Alice. When the young thief didn't, her voice got harsher. "Look at me."

Raising her head, her green eyes shimmered at Selina's hard blue ones. "What did he do?"

Alice gasped for air. "He touched me."

"Did he rape you?" she asked staring at Alice dead in the eyes. Alice shook her head. "Did he even get under your suit?" Again, Alice shook her head. "Then why are you crying?"

"Well," choked Alice as her knees dropped off to the side. "I wish my Father would have killed me! Then I wouldn't have to live like a freak!" Her hand came up sharply point to scar.

Nodding, Selina's lips were in a tight line. Suddenly something sharp landed itself across Alice's left cheek. It stung and the young thief realized what happen. Selina had slapped her.

"Is there anything else you feel a particulate angst about?" Selina as she furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

Alice felt anger boil within her. "Yes there is! I'm angry at Batman for not believing me about my mother! I'm also angry at her for dropping me off here! I miss Robin-."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Get over Robin. He's just a-."

"Don't you dare tell me to get over Robin! I love him! I love him and I'm sorry," she yelled as tears poured down her eyes. The same sharp pain hit her again.

"Robin is just a boy. There are a million of them. He is not the only boy who is going to be in your life, trust me," replied Selina.

"But, he was-," began Alice.

"That's exactly what I mean.'Was'," said Selina as she watched more tears fall from the young thief's eyes. Sighing, Selina asked, "Would it help you, if you told me exactly what happen? Because Harley didn't tell me anything."

"You talked to my mom?" asked Alice. Her voice was lifted in pitch a little.

"Yes, but that was weeks ago. All she said was, 'I have a bad feeling. I need to use that favor. Please protect my daughter.' That was it. So could you tell me what happen?"

Taking a large swallow of the excess saliva which had gathered in her mouth, Alice slowly told the event of the past few, horrendous, months. "And then I woke up here."

"That's it? Well, I mean that's a lot for a kid. But when you get older, especially in this business, you learn that at the end of day you hope that your heart is still beating and you've got a little bit more money in your pocket than the night before."

Another way of anger washed over Alice. "Damn that Batman. If he'd only just-."

"Don't you dare blame Batman for a second. He gave you a chance. Several I might add. And he was right, Harley did make her choice. Yes he is a compulsive do good doer, and an obsessive one at that. But don't blame him for your mistakes. That's another thing. Accept your mistakes and learn from them."

"But why didn't Robin come looking for me?" asked Alice in one finial burst of emotion.

"Because he made his choice. Like you said, he chose to be a hero over your therapist. He chose Batman over you. But you know what? It's okay. You're alive, you've got your health, and you're going to leave this horrible city forever."

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Alice remembered why she was here in the first place. _I'm leaving this city forever. Good bye Batman. Good bye... Robin thanks for nothing and yet everything. Good bye Mom. Sorry. Good bye Dad._** Like you could ever get away. Truly away. **_Will you shut up._ She gripped her forearm.

"When am I getting my money? Asked Alice as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"I'm cashing in the diamond later this week. There's a guy I know whose willing to pay a pretty penny for it. You can come if you want," said Selina.

"Okay," she replied. "Look. I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just-."

"You ever talk to me like that again, I will throw you out, got that?" said Selina in a stern voice.

Alice nodded. She looked away as the blood rushed from her face.

"Come on," said Selina as she helped Alice to her feet. "I think you've had enough excitement for one day. And another thing, no more tears, I can't stand it when people cry. Do it again without a good reason and I'll punch you so hard that they'll put you on display as the first girl to be punched so hard that she was put on display."

Alice giggled as she was put back in bed. Closing her eyes, she gently smiled as a new feeling of purpose washed over her.

~.~

I just want to say, I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews you amazing readers you guys give me. You guys motivation me so much. I just wanted to say that if anyone has a question about the characters, the plot, or if there is something I'm not showing very well, please let me know.

Thank you all so much for reading and enjoy!

Sincerely,

Lizzy Skellington


	5. Buttoned Up

_That Friday:_

As Alice put on her pink checkered sock she had gotten from Selina, she couldn't help but wonder where they were going. Whenever she stole diamonds or jewels of any kind, she was forced to hand them over to the Joker. _I wonder why though. I could have easily 'cashed them in.' _**Because, like everything else, would probably would have messed it up, you little brat! **

Punching the bed in frustration, Esmeralda, who had been sleeping soundly, meowed angrily then ran out of the room. Sighing, Alice buckled her black boots, which were now blood free, and stood. Since Monday, the day Alice had sworn to herself not to cry another tear from what happen. And she had slowly been getting better.

In the past week, she had been slowly eating more. Last night she had had pork chops, potatoes, and green beans before feeling full. Skin and little meat had once covered her ribs, which before she could have played as an instrument. At many times she still felt week and had to sit down frequently. However Selina said it would be a short car ride and then little walking and then they could sit down again. _I hope I get better soon. I read that it could almost take six months for me to fully recover from this. _**The more time for me to come get you my already dead dear. Just remember, I'm coming for you.**

As Alice bit her knuckle to stop from crying out and she had thought of where she wanted to go. _Somewhere far away from him. Where no one can hurt me or make fun of me. Somewhere peaceful. _A grin grew on her face as an idea bloomed in her head.

Also Alice had stayed in bed a lot. Which was something she had never really been allowed to do before. **Just lying around like some lazy low life! Crime stops for no criminal! **Snuggled up with a bowl of ice cream, Esmeralda purring next to her and with Selina to talk to, for the first time in Alice's short life, she could relax.

Wobbling as she stood, she quickly sat back down. Her head had begun to spin again and ache slightly. Steadily standing back up, Alice walked into the hallway. Her footsteps sounded heavy on the hardwood floor. _Maybe because it's so quiet. _

As she entered the living room, the young thief gazed out the window. The gray clouds looked golden as they hid the sun from shining. Alice could hear the November wind whip around outside. Stepping closer to the glass, holding the window ceil for support, she peered down. Like raindrops, people dripped down the sidewalk in a rushed, lonely way. For most of the speckled people she saw, so high up on the twentieth floor, were walking quickly and alone.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Selina as she looked at Alice.

Nodding, the young thief turned around. She saw that Selina was wearing a red trench coat with a blue and pink duffle bag under her arm marked, in block, funky writing, 'GYM'. Turning her head to the side, she asked as she studied Selina's clothing. "I thought we didn't want people to notice is."

"Have you ever heard of hiding something in plain sight?" she replied as she tossed something to Alice.

Catching it in her slightly quivering hands, she saw that she was holding a yellow scarf. As she unfolded it, she was there was a pair of matching gloves and a brown pilot's hat. She looked at Selina with her head slightly tilted.

"What? You've never seen a scarf before too? It's cold outside and I don't need you to get sicker," she said.

Wrapping the mustard, knitted scarf clockwise around her neck several times, she let the ends lay over the teal trench coat Selina had lent her. The gloves fit well enough, however there was a small bit of space between the tips of her fingers to the edge of the glove. Placing the pilot's cap on her head, it hugged her ears to her head as she clipped the ends together under her chin.

Turning her head, she looked at the mirror behind her. The tips of her hair were pushed forward because of her hat and now covered part of her scar. Because of the teal, the yellow scarf almost looked too bright. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she looked at the floor.

"Oh, you had better not start crying again," said Selina warningly.

Alice's head shot up. "No! It's just... I look weird. In this, I mean," replied Alice as she stared at Selina, who had rolled her eyes.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers. And who knows, from all the money we get from the diamonds, you can buy a whole new wardrobe. And besides, it's your last few days in Gotham. Who cares?"

In agreement, Alice nodded. "So, where are we going?"

_Ten minutes later:_

Running a hand over the smooth leather of Selina's car's seat, she gazed out the window. Cars of different colors surrounded her. No was watching her. No one was giving her weird looks. No one knew she even existed. A smile graced her pink, chapped lips.

"Have you thought of where you're going to go?" asked Selina as she glanced at Alice. Her back was straight and she seemed to turn the wheel from her wrists.

"Yes I have," replied Alice. _Somewhere crime free and where no one knows my face. _"A small town in Montana."

"That's a ways away. How much is it going to cost?" asked Selina.

"Well, I'll need to get fake papers to get on train. A plane would be too risky. Then I'll need to get a house, a small one, far away from anyone, and then I'll need some money to live off of for awhile," explained Alice. "So, about a million dollars."

"You're going to have to do a bigger score than that," Selina said, motioning to the back seat with her head.

Alice's eyes went wide. "What?"

"You are not going to get a million dollars for that," Selina breathed.

"What? That diamond is huge," she said as he her hands curled into fists.

"Yes, and it's also stolen."

"But, you have this and the penthouse!" Her hands were open and were gesturing to the interior of the car.

"I do have a nice life, however, I will never be a billionaire," replied Selina with a small shrug.

"Well," Alice breathed, her hands now limp in her lap. "How much will I get?"

"A few hundred thousand, a bit more if the buyer is really wanting it," explained Selina as she pulled into the waterfront. Alice held her nose as she realized the tide was in. "Where did you sell your diamonds anyway?"

"_He_ made me give them to him. I don't know where he sold them," replied Alice as she averted her gaze out the window.

"Really? Why?" asked Selina.

"When you live with the Joker, you're lucky to wake up in the morning. And one way to ensure that you do wake up, is by doing everything that he says," replied Alice she dug her nails into her clothed arm.

Alice saw Selina pass a sideways glance at her. The woman's lip was in a tight line and her grip on the steering wheel seemed to get tighter. "We're here," she said as she turned the ignition off.

Broken windows, chipped paint, and a dented metal gate decorated the giant warehouse which stool in front of them. Raising an eyebrow, a question popped into Alice's mind. "Wait. Why are we doing this in broad daylight?"

"Why do you think?" asked Selina as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Also, let me do all the talking. Do not say a word."

"So I just," she said as she slowly walked next to Selina. "Observe, then?"

"Exactly," she smiled as she walked past the metal door and around the back. The duffle bags strap was secured over her left shoulder.

Stopping at brown door, Selina held a finger to her lips. Knocking three times, the door opened, however a chain held it back. Toward the top of the doorframe, a green eye glared at them.

"Hello Rocky, may we come in?" asked Selina in a sweet voice.

"Who is girl?" asked the one named Rocky as his glare intensified.

"She's fine. Her name is Alison and she's with me," replied Selina, her voice getting almost sickly sweet.

"Are you here for usual business?" asked Rocky, in a thick accent, Alice thought it was Russian.

"Yes I am. Now may we come in?" asked Selina, her grip tightened on the brightly colored duffle bag.

The door suddenly closed and the sound of clinking metal leaked through the door. As the door opened, Alice saw the full image of Rocky. His green eye followed her inside the door, while the other one was covered by a black eye patch. He towered over her as she passed him. If she looked at him at a distance, Alice would think he was a bear with his broad chest and brown hair covered his chin and head in thick, curly waves.

Standing straighter, Alice followed Selina around a giant wooden box. Like a maze, many wooden boxes of different sizes cluttered the inside of the warehouse. Left, right, left, left, right and then straight, Selina led Alice to a man with a large desk and a leather chair. Sitting on the chair was a man with black hair, a tan, and a worried look on his face.

Eyebrows scrunched together and a slight frown on his lips, the man ran his flattened palm over his forehead. Upon hearing the sound of their echoed footsteps, the man looked up. "Oh, Selina. How are you? Who's your friend?"

"I'm fine, Mitch. This is Alison and she's my protégé," explained Selina as she stepped forward and sat in one of the cushioned chair located in front of the desk.

"Isn't she kind of... young?" asked Mitch, revealing at least three gold teeth.

"We came here to sell our diamonds, not to socialize," said Selina, opening the bag and pulling out the Cheshire cat head, whose teeth looked like they had been polished.

Sitting down in the other chair next to Alice watched Selina pull out a diamond the size of her fist, which was wrapped in a black cloth. Turing her attention to Mitch, a warm feeling crept up her neck as he ran his fingers through his short hair. _Something's wrong. Why? Why now? Why me?_

Selina had noticed this too. "You look worried. What's wrong?"

"Well... don't hurt me for this, but you're the one who created a blood bath getting this thing!" Mitch sharply pointed to the Cheshire Cats' head, who grinned at him.

"What happed?" asked Selina as she dropped the duffle bag on the floor.

"There's too much heat on this diamond. I mean, you did tack the Mad Hatter to the wall," he said as he leaned forward. He turned to Alice. "Unless it was your young protégé who turned that mad man into a shish kabob."

Alice was about to say something her defense, however Selina cut her short. "What do you mean too much heat? You lost the buyer didn't you?"

"Do you know what the cops are calling the fiasco at the museum? An attempted murder! The buyer didn't want that kind of heat. So don't blame me for you making a blood bath out of a simple heist!" Mitch lay back in his seat with a huff.

Selina looked away; her lips were in tight line in anger. "How about the other diamond?" She placed the gem on the table.

"Three hundred thousand," said Mitch taking out a silver plated briefcase. Opening it with a click, money was neatly placed in rows of thirteen. "I counted it myself, but you can recount of you want."

"You know I always do," replied Selina as stood by the desk and took a stack out. She held one up to the light and then ran her thumb over the crisp bills. From the side Alice saw Selina's lip slightly pointed downward. Looking over at Mitch, who was biting his lower lip,

Alice gripped her knee in anger. _A heist that almost gotten my raped. All for nothing. _**And know you'll be in Gotham forever and I'm going to do worse things than that Mad Molester ever could. **Alice's knuckles were white as she squeezed harder. _Why don't I just kick the guy's ass and take whatever he's got. _Before Alice could leap, Mitch's voice stopped her.

"Look Selina, we've always been fair with each other, haven't we? So, why don't I take it off your hands," asked Mitch.

"For how much?" asked Selina as she placed the now closed brief case next to her chair.

"Five," he replied.

"Seventy," said Alice her voice cold.

Selina waved her hand in front of Alice. "Twenty."

"Come on Selina, this diamond is hot. It's going to take me awhile to pass it on," replied Mitch as he leaned forward.

"And when you do you're going to get about three hundred thousand. Twenty," said Selina her eyes boring into his.

Silence echoed off the wooden boxes as Mitch bit his knuckle. "Fine. I'll get the money."

_Forty five minutes later:_

"Why didn't we just take all he had and then run?" asked Alice as she crossed her arms and stared angrily at Selina.

"You listen to me. There's another thing you have to learn about this business, create alias, not enemies. If we beat him up and then ran, word would get around that we stole from the middle man. Then they would be too afraid to negotiate with us," explained Selina as she pulled away from the warehouse.

"Well now what?" asked Alice.

Selina was silent for a moment. "We'll have to do another heist. This time I'll go with you and make sure you don't accidentally try to kill someone. There's this huge diamond coming in from New York next in a few weeks."

Gazing out the window, Alice thought about all of the trouble those valuable, shiny, little rock had caused her. _All of the trouble I go into getting them and I never see a cent. Until now, but that diamond was worth way more! That's it, I'm done. _

"No," said Alice as she looked at Selina.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean no more diamonds, jewels, gems of any kind. I want cash. Straight up," said Alice.

"Stealing money is not like ordering a drink Alice. It's a delicate operation. Almost more so than stealing a diamond," explained Selina.

"You heard what Mitch said, the diamond is hot. And I'm wanted for attempted murder! I need to get out of Gotham as soon as I can. I mean they probably have my picture-."

"They don't have your picture and they don't know it was you." Selina stared at the car in front of her as she drove on.

"What? Really?"

"Yes really. Did your parents really get you a birth certificate? That's the only indicator the police know you exist and Batman's word, however much that's worth," said Selina as she stopped in front of a red light.

With her mouth hanging slightly open, Alice asked, "how do you know all of this?"

"After the big raid at your place on Halloween, someone let slip that the Joker and Harley had a kid awhile ago. And then someone tipped of the reporters and people have been wondering what happen to you."

"What do they think?"

Selina let out a tired sigh. "Most think you are dead."

"I still need to get out of Gotham. There's one person who wants me alive and I need to get as far away from him as possible," said Alice. Another question puzzled her. "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Steal diamonds when you know you can get more money by just stealing... money?" asked Alice with a slight shrug.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" asked Selina as she pulled into the parking garage.

Her heart beat wildly as she remembered stealing gems on her own. _I didn't want to get caught after all they told me. So I did everything in my power not to get caught. _"So when do we go after the cash?"

"As soon as I can see what you can do," replied Selina as she slammed her car door shut.


	6. Under Her Claws

_A few days later:_

"Now," began Selina as she stood straightly in front of Alice, her tight black leggings outlined her calves and her blue t shirt swayed softly in the cool gym. "Are you sure you want to do this now? Because we could wait a few days before we do this. Because when we start, we can't stop. Not until this is over."

Squaring her shoulders, Alice's lips were in a tight line. Black short hugged tightly around her waist, cold pricked at her bare legs and stomach for she wore a black sports bra. Staring coldly at her reflection in the giant wall mirror behind Selina, Alice glared at the wound on her face. There was still stitching, however the redness had lightened to an angry pink color, which illumined the black thread. Alice also noticed another thing. Her green eyes that were once bright and alert, were now dull, and almost without a purpose. "The sooner I get the money, the sooner I can leave Gotham."

Nodding Selina held her head high and her face began to tense, "Cartwheel for me, ten in a row. Go!"

Lifting her arms above her head, Alice bent to the side, swung her legs above her, and her feet brushed onto the floor. Repeating the action, the young thief concentrated as being as silent as possible. Yet her boots seemed to sweep across the floor just to make her angry.

When she was finished Alice stood with her back straight. "How was that?"

"Loud," criticized Selina as she stepped forward. "Stay calm Alice. You show too much emotion with your movements. Now, try again."

Repeating her actions, Alice cringed every time her boots made a sound. Her nostrils flared in anger. **I thought your bimbo of a mother taught you gymnastics, not just some flips like a show dog. I guess that's what happens when you ask her to do anything that doesn't involve a rubber chicken. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. That's why I'll be the one gripping the handle of the knife when I drive it through your heart. **

Alice's foot smacked down onto the floor as she was slightly bent and her short nails dug into her arms. "Shut up. Shut up!"

"Alice stop it! You need to focus. You need to calm down," commanded Selina as she gripped Alice's shoulders.

"But he won't shut up!" said Alice as she dug her nails deeper into her skin.

"Control your emotions. You need to focus. Don't think of yourself as a burden, I can see it when you move. It's almost like your joints are rusty. They're not Alice. Think of yourself as you're the only person in the world and that no one can hurt you. Like you are in solitary confinement. All alone." Said Selina as Alice relaxed.

**Solitary confinement, looks like you're all ready for Arkham. Wait until I get my hands on you. **

"He'll get me. He'll kill me," cried Alice as she fought to hold back the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"Only if you let him. I saw what you did to the Mad Hatter. How you almost killed him. You can defend yourself Alice. You are strong," said Selina as her grip tightened on Alice's shoulders. "Stop being so paranoid, he's locked away in Arkham. And he'll never leave Gotham, not if there's Batman to put up a good fight. As long as you get the money to leave, you will be safe. But first, as I told you before, if we're going to do this, we have to do it right. And it starts with you being calm and as quiet as possible. Now, calm down and do ten cartwheels in a row." Releasing Alice, Selina stepped back.

Closing her eyes, Alice began to breathe in deeply. Lemon pledge and foam from the workout equipment entered her nostrils. Erasing the gym, the penthouse, Gotham, from her mind, Alice opened her eyes. Her cold green eyes focused on the mirror on the opposite wall. _Focus, focus. _Raising her arms above her head, she bent down and lifted her legs above her. Almost like a feather, brushed the floor before repeating her actions. _I am Alison Harleen Quinn. I am Alice. I am Ace. No. Not Ace. She is dead. I am alone. I am... _

Her boots softly touched ground and she lowered her arms. Staring into her reflection of the mirror, Alice almost smiled in pride. Turing around, she asked Selina, "how was that?"

"Better, but it still needs work. You were still too loud on that landing. Also keep your back straighter. I noticed you had slouched a bit in the middle. Now try again and really focus," commanded Selina as she intensively watched Alice.

_Focus. You are quiet as the night which had slowly engulfed you. You are alone as you were that night when you welcomed the madness. You are Alice. _As she reached the reached the mirror, Alice closed her eyes. _Nine, ten. _Lowering her arms, she exhaled and opened her eyes.

Selina was slowly nodding. "Okay. That was okay. Now let's try another kind of gymnastics. Go stand by that beam over there," she motioned to a long piece of wood supported by a shorter, thicker block of wood under each end.

Alice quickly walked over and stood on the side closest to her. She remembered when her mother had taught her to use one of these. Alice felt slightly nervous because it had been a few years since she had used one.

"Swing your leg over the side and then lift yourself up," explained Selina as she joined the young thief.

Doing so, Alice placed one foot closely in front of her other one and stuck both arms out to her sides.

"Lower your arms a bit and relax. This time, think that you are walking on air and that you are not walking on a beam, but a side walk," said Selina.

Placing one foot in front of the other, Alice focused on staying calm. _You are Alice. You are calm. Focus, focus. _When the young thief reached the end, she did a turn and was facing the way she came.

"That was okay. Now Try doing that again, only this time on your hands," said Selina.

Breathing deeply, Alice leaned forward. The wood was hard on her hands, however from loss of muscle mass, which she had not yet regained, Alice tipped over the side. Landing on the mat, her shoulder began to ache from the contact.

"Not enough upper body strength, nothing that can't be fixed. You're fine just walk it off. Start by doing one hundred with the ten pounders. Then tomorrow, if you feel ready, use the fifteen pound ones. Don't ever let me catch you using one of the really heavy ones until you're ready. There is no rush for this. I told you, you're safe and this is going to take awhile," explained Selina.

With her lip in a tight line, Alice nodded. _I just hope this doesn't take too long. _As Alice headed for the dumbbells, she turned to Selina. "Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me yet," replied Selina with a smile. "This was just day one. Things are going to get way harder before they get easier."

_One month later:_

Popping two clear, blue pills into her mouth, Alice washed them down with cold water. As she waited for the sweet relief from the burning ache in her tired muscles, the young thief tried not to move. She had just finished lifting thirty pound weights one hundred twenty times.

Lowering herself onto the mattress in her room, her body began to relax. Face pressed into the clean sheets, she thought of all of the hard work she had been doing. She had not taken a single day off since her training began. Alice's heart began to thud as she realized how similar her life with Selina is compared to her life with the Joker. However, Alice had learned a trick to keep his voice from terrorizing her subconscious. _Just keep your focus. Be calm. You are Alice. You are-_

"Alice I need to talk to you," said Selina as she leaned on the door frame. "Meet me in the living room."

"Hold on," replied Alice as she rolled on to her back. Letting out a small groan, she sat herself up. Her abs were tight with pain as she walked out of her room.

Sitting down on the black leather couch across from Selina, Alice leaned back in her seat.

"You've improved a lot this past month, however you still have a lot of work to do. I've decided that we are going to rob Gotham National after the holiday. Probably more towards mid February," explained Selina.

Alice nodded. Her eyes seemed to shut on their own.

"What's up with you?" asked Selina

"Oh, nothing. I've just been thinking about things," replied Alice as her stiff body began to relax.

"Like what?"

"Like about how long it's going to take me to get out of here. And, I've also been wondering, where is my costume?" asked Alice as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, it's, um... I'll go get it," said Selina as she hurried down the hallway. A few moments later, she came back with a plastic garment bag. "Are you ready? I wasn't sure what you wanted me do with it, so I just hung it up."

Untying the knot at the bottom, Selina pulled the plastic upwards. Alice's eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at her costume. The once purple and black cloth was now almost completely rust colored. Flakes of dry blood drifted onto the floor as the young thief ran her finger tips over the front. Body odder leaked from the stained cloth and Alice had to cover her nose because of the smell.

Gritting her teeth in anger, Alice studied her costume. _So much blood, and all on my account also. Mine, Robin's, and that mad bustard's. I need to clean this. I need to wash away the blood._

Yanking the costume off the hanger, the young thief ran to the bathroom. As she locked the door behind her, she heard Selina's voice through the door. "Alice, it's just a costume. We can get another one. It's just a piece of cloth, it doesn't mean anything. Alice!"

The cold water felt nice on her aching calves as she held the costume under the water. The clear water became dark pink at first contact. Gathering two ends of the fabric in her fists, Alice began to rub them together. Harder and harder she scrubbed. Soon, the young thief was sitting in red colored water as tears poured down her face. _I tried to save you. I did save you, and you didn't come for me. Selina is right. You chose Batman over me. But why? I thought you loved me? I guess not. _Her finger tips were numb and were the verge of bleeding. The smell of blood invaded her nose and she welcomed it. _Try and rape me did you? Well I would like to see you try and rape anything while you're nailed to that wall._

Cheeks hot with anger, Alice held up the costume to see how much of the blood had come off. Huge rust colored stained still decorated the costume, however now she could at least see the purple. **Purple and green, my favorite colors. So is red. All that red gone to waste. Soon I'll have yours to replace it Alice.**

"Shut up!" screamed Alice and she continued to scream as she ripped the costume with her bare hands. Using all of her strength, it wasn't long before all that lay in the tub was a fully dressed Alice, pieces of purple, black, and rust colored cloth and red water surrounded them.

Panting, Alice leaned back into the cool water. Her body felt numb as she turned the running water with her foot. _No more. It's done. It's over. No more. _Standing, Alice bent over and lifted the plug. As Alice watched the cold, red water twist and disappear down the drain, she felt some of the burden being lifter from her shoulders. Breathing had suddenly become easier for Alice as she turned on the shower. Hot water washed away the blood which had stained her bare skin along with her tears. Pulling off her shirt, shorts and undergarments, and throwing them among the shreds of her costume.

After washing her skin with soap, Alice turned off the water. Wrapping a towel over her body, she looked at herself in the mirror. Pink with jagged edges was her scar. Softly toughing it with her finger, her eye lids dropped a little. _Soon. Very soon._

Unlocking the door, Alice saw Selina standing there with one eye brow raised. "Is your therapy session over?" Walking past Alice, she stared into the tub. "Looks like you're going to need a new costume."


	7. The End of the Begining

_One mouth and two weeks later:_

"Okay Ace, here we are. Now just remember everything I've taught you and the plan will go smoothly," said Cat Woman as she parked her black car in a back alley.

"I told you, I'm not Ace anymore," the young thief replied as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Her new costume blended into the darkness which she walked into. Her flat cowl covered her face except for two eye holes. A light purple diamond on the back of her neck and one over her heart symbolized who she was.

"Then what are you calling yourself again?" asked Cat Woman who was adjusting her whip to her hip.

"Solitaire," she said as placed her purple, wrist length gloved hands on either side of the metal latter.

"Why again?" asked Cat Woman as she moved Solitaire aside and got on the latter first.

"You told me to think that I was alone, so I am," she replied following Cat Woman to the roof.

"What am I? A fur ball?" asked Cat Woman as she silently landed on the ground. As Solitaire crept behind her, her purple boots not making a sound on the concrete, she stopped. "Now be quiet. This is where the fun begins."

Using her claws, Cat Woman carved a circle out of the window. Pulling out the shard, she silently laid in down next to her and stuck her arm in to undo the lock. Opening the window, she pulled a wire from her belt and attached it to the side of the metal pane.

As Cat Woman descended into the dark, Solitaire pulled on a wire from her own purple belt and hooked it opposite from her mentors. Taking a deep breath, the young thief lowered herself down.

What seemed like an eternity, Solitaire was suspended in mid air. Staring straight ahead, she saw nothing. When her heart beat threatened to increase in pace, Solitaire remained calm. _I am alone. Nothing can hurt me._ As she took deep breaths, she focused on her other senses. Like Selina had taught her weeks before.

_"What are we going to do today?" asked Alice she squared her shoulders, a cool breeze brushed past her bare legs as she waited for Selina's answer. The mirrors in the gym were covered by large pieces of cloth for some reason. _

_ Suddenly the young thief's vision had turned black. Instinctively, Alice turned her body to fight back. However she was stopped. _

_ "It's only me," said Selina as she tied a black piece of cloth around Alice's face. _

_ "What are you-," began Alice as she reached up to remove the cloth._

_ "Don't touch it," commanded Selina. "Today you will rely on your other senses because you won't always have your sight to guide you."_

_ "Okay, so how do I do that?" asked Alice as she turned toward the voice._

_ "With a little game of keep away," explained Selina. Alice turned to her right toward the voice. _

_ "With what?" asked Alice as she stuck her arms out in front of her and began to mender around._

_ "Just some money," replied Selina. The sound of paper being crinkled made Alice stop in her tracks._

_ "How much?" Alice tried her best to stay calm and to keep the blood from rushing to her face. _

_ "I don't know. It could be a thousand or all twenty," retorted Selina._

_ Heart plummeting to her stomach, Alice asked, "You're joking."_

_ The sound of the cash being treated like a flip book wandered for her._

_ 'After this, I'm finding a better place to hide my money. Under my bed, what was I thinking,' thought Alice. "What do I have to do?"_

_ "Just like I told you, use your other senses." The sound of money made Alice's heart beat quicken. Walking around the room with both arms stretched out in front of her, Alice tried to touch something. Anything that would lead her to the cash she had worked so hard to get._

_ "Stay calm Alice and stay keep your body loose, you look tense. And put your arms down!"_

_ Stopping, the young thief took deep breathes. She concentrated on her hearing. Not a sound came to her. Until she heard something being knocked over. Running over to that spot, she dove into it. _

_ Heavily, solid objects crashed on to her back and a moan of pain escaped past her clenched teeth. The weights were lifted almost imminently as soon as they were cast upon her. The cloth was ripped from her eyes and she was rolled onto her back._

_"Ow!" yelped Alice as she painfully flipped onto her stomach again. Looking around her, dumbbells surrounded her. Realizing that she had jumped right into the rack which held all of the weight lifting equipment, Alice groaned. Her back burned as she felt bruises forming._

_ "Are you okay?" asked Selina as she knelt in front of Alice. _

_ "Yeah, just let me get up," said Alice as she pushed herself up on her arms. The burning in her back intensified before the pain grew too great and flopped down on to the ground._

_ "I think you've had enough for the day," said Selina as she gripped the young thief's arm._

_ "No, I'm fine. Really," replied Alice as she pulled her arm away. _

_ "Then get up by yourself," Selina said sharply._

_ Cringing Alice lifted herself onto one knee. Suddenly her back tensed and she was forced to fall onto her stomach._

_ "Come on." Selina dipped down and eased Alice to her feet. "I told you this would take time."_

_ "Yeah," Alice simply as she let Selina lead guide her to her room. _

Selina has said that they would try it again another time, however they never did. So secretly before Alice went to sleep and when the penthouse was cool and quiet, the young thief would lay in her bed and listen to every little sound. Trying to keep her heartbeat steady was the hardest part Alice decided. Her head would snap toward the noise, which was usually Esmeralda or a car horn and her heart rate would accelerate.

But for the past few nights, Alice had slowed her heart down and she turned her head to the noise without panic. Alice meant to tell Selina about this, yet it always seemed to escape her mind.

At the moment, the young thief had to wait for the signal for the next part of the plan. A single lamp on the counter of a desk suddenly came to life. Lowering herself onto the floor, Solitaire saw the dark silhouette of Cat Woman, who was leaning against the safe's steel door, wave a hand for her to come over.

Creeping over to the safe, Solitaire opened the pocket closest to her belly button. The gadget was round and had a red switch in the middle. Placing it on the door, she flipped the switch which released small shock waves to unlock the safe.

_Now we wait._ Studying the room around her, Solitaire saw where her mentor had stuck black putty over the security cameras. Her heart was steadily beating and each breath left and entered her nose evenly. Closing her eyes, the young thief felt at ease for the first time on a hiest.

As the steel door clicked open, a shot was fired in their direction. Jumping out of the way, Solitaire hid in a shadowed corner. In the dim glow of the lamp, a broad man with a blue securitly shirt pulled tightly over his muscles stood in the center of the room with a pistol gripped tightly in his hand. His dark eyes were instance as he slowly spoke, "Come out where ever you are and you won't get hurt. Much."

The man was suddenly knocked on his front and Cat Woman stood on him like a hunter and its prey. Smirking at the young thief, her mentor hissed. "Bad boy, you tried to ruin our fun. Why don't you go play somewhere else while we finish up here?"

Solitaire saw the man smile. "I don't think so kitty." Pointing the pistol at the lamp, the man fired.

Darkness filled the room once more as Solitaire heard Cat Woman gasp. The young thief's heart sped up. _Stay calm. Just stay calm Alice. _Standing perfectly still, Solitaire listened carefully. A quiet shuffle toward the edge of the room set her running.

Leaping on the figure, she kicked it with all her might. It felt large and broad and Solitaire guessed it was the man. She punched and kicked and scratched the man as satisfaction filled her at the feeling of flesh under her fists and feet. The man grabbed her and held her wrists. Struggling to free her herself, she was unable. Her heart rate began to increase from stress. _Stay calm. Damn it! Stay calm. _

Kicking the man where it hurts most, he let her go and toppled onto the floor. A light shined in her eyes as Cat Woman turned on another lamp. She quietly painting as her gloved hand was loosely around her neck. Solitaire guessed what he was doing to her. _Slowly choking the life out of her. Not on my watch._

As the man tried to rise once more, the young thief saw a blue vein pulsing in his forehead. He stepped forward with his hand open; however he was knocked unconscious when Cat Woman kicked him in the back of the head.

"Cat Woman," began Solitaire quietly as she stared at her mentor whose eyes were intense.

Straightening her back, Cat Woman's mouth was in a tight line. "Just get the money so we can get the hell out of here."

_Two days later:_

"Three hundred thousand two hundred," counted Alice as she placed the last crisp bill in a little stack of hundreds. Gazing down at the piles of money which lay on the table between the young thief and her mentor, Alice grinned. Looking up, the young thief expected to see a small smile draped up Selina's face, not a strong grimace and glare at the money before her. _She's been acting like that ever since we got home. What is wrong?_ The corners of Alice's lips dropped as she asked, "Selina are you okay?"

Snapping her eyes toward Alice, Selina's glare intensified. "I think you have a pretty good idea about what I'm angry about."

Tilting her head to the side, the young thief tried to think of what her mentor was referring to. Her eyes scrunched together in thought. _What is she talking about? _After a few more moments of silent think time, the young thief finally shrugged.

Leaning forward, Selina laid both hands on the top of the table. "Are you really that dense?"

"What? What did I do?" asked Alice as her voice slightly rose.

Raising her eyebrows, Selina waited.

_What did I do? Is it because I-, oh. _Alice gazed at her mentor. Her voice was soft and tinted with a question. "Are you mad because I saved you?"

Lifting both eyebrows Selina threw both hands in the air. "And now she gets it!"

Alice's cheeks grew pink with anger as it steamed inside her. "Why? I mean it's not like I caught you or anything. Not like a giant Bat we know."

"You don't really get it do you?" hissed Selina as she squared her shoulders and glared at Alice. "You lost all the muscle mass and thinking ability?"

Squeezing the edge of the table in her palms, Alice growled. "What are you talking about?"

"I let him catch me!" exclaimed Selina as she crossed her arms.

"Oh," said Alice as she looked away, slightly embarrassed.

Sighing, Selina slightly shook her head. "You are so much like you're mother. The way you and her think it's okay to intervene; I can take care of myself."

"That guy would have killed you. Wait, what did you say about my mother?" asked Alice as she tense shoulders fell.

"I said you and your mother thinks its okay to intervene," replied Selina as she got up from the table.

"What are you talking about?" Giving her mentor a sideways glance, Alice eyes widened. "You mean the favor don't you?"

"Yes! Two in one day good for you!" said Selina sarcastically as she stood next to the table as she looked down at the young thief.

"What happened anyway?" asked Alice as her voice dripped with curiosity.

Looking out the window, Selina exhaled deeply. Then continued to stare at the young thief. "At the moment all you need to know is that there is a reason for you being here and my job is to make sure you leave this city alive."

Squaring her shoulders, Alice tried not to break under Selina's intense gaze, however soon crumbled when her mentor leaned in. "Now, let's talk business."

Nodding, Alice folded her hands in front of her on the desk. Her eyes were down casted as she ran her tongue along the inside of her cheek; the tissue was soft and slick. Looking up, the young thief saw her mentor staring at her again. "Oh, well there's three hundred thousand two hundred. So if each of us gets half-."

"Half? No way. More like seventy, thirty," interjected Selina coolly.

"Thirty? What, why?" asked Alice as her eye brows scrunched together in confusion.

"Because I'm training you, letting you live here for free, and who do you think paid for your new costume?" asked Selina.

"I thought we were partners since we watch each other's backs," said Alice in a quiet voice. "It seems."

Staying perfectly still, Selina's blue eyes were ice cold against Alice's green ones. "Okay, you do have a point. However, you still are too jumpy to actually relay on just yet. I'll tell you what, the more you improve, the more of a cut you get. However, you will never get more than half. Understand?"

Relaxing her tense muscles, Alice nodded. "Completely."

**I want to thank all of the wonderful reviews I have gotten! Thank you very much for reading.**

**The next and final part will hopefully be up before the end of the summer. However I might wait until October to post it. Don't worry! I have started to write it and I will be done before the summer is out and school begins! **

**Also I can't give away too much; however there will be a few characters from part two who will come back. But not the same as when we left them. J**

**Your Faithful Author,**

**Lizzy Skellington **


End file.
